CC
by SuperLight
Summary: What if Clove was Nessie's twin. The Hunger Games do not exist in my story. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 Clove Finds Out

CC

Clove Finds Out

**Clove is 15 and I only own Megan, Jennifer, and Clove's parents everything else goes to Stephanie Meyer and Suzanne Collins including all the characters and anything else that might be in here that is in the book.**

Clove's POV

All my friends say that I'm the prettiest girl in school. I have pale skin, flowing chocolate brown hair, and milk chocolate colored eyes. I look nothing like my parents so I'm convinced that I'm adopted. Whenever I bring up the subject at home my parents just say I look like my grandparents. Still I'm not convinced. What's even stranger is that I'm very pale and we live in San Diego or as my friends call it Sun Diego. It's not that I don't love my parents, but I would like to know my birth parents or if I have a sister. My parents called me down later, but I didn't know that the conversation would change my life.

"Clove we're moving to Forks" my mom said to me. I was in shock so I didn't answer right away.

"Wait in the middle of the year or in June?"

"Well, we wanted to move in two weeks. Your father and I have already packed so you only have to pack and say goodbye to your friends" I was freaking out, why are we moving to Forks in the middle of the school year. I must have asked this out loud, because the next thing I knew my mom was answering my thoughts.

"Well Clove, we found a nice house near a nice family with a daughter your age."

"Do you know what her name is?"

"I think it is Renesmee, but you can check when we move"

"Ok mom I'll go pack now"

"Then go say bye to your friends"  
"K"

_Later that day_

"Meg, Jen I'm moving"

"When, where, and why?" my friend Megan asked.

"Two weeks, Forks, and I don't know"

"Where is Forks?" my other friend Jennifer asked me.

"Washington" I answered.

"We're going to miss you so we'll visit during spring break" my friends said

"Thanks you guys are the best"

"You're welcome Clove and so are you"

_Moving day_

Today is the day I move and I already miss my friends. When we were on the plane I was so bored.

"Okay mom when are we going to go to the new house?"

"Right about now. Why don't you go next door and meet the girl that lives there."

"K mom I'll be right back" I walked over to the girl's house which by the way was huge, anyway what do you say to someone. Well I guess I'll see. I went up and knocked on the door. A girl that looked to be 18 answered the door.

"Hi my name is Clove and my family just moved in next door."

"Hi Clove my name is Bella and I have a dau- sister your age" and she turned and yelled in the house.

"Nessie come here the new neighbors are here" in an almost authoritative tone even though she is only three years older than us.

"Coming Bells" the voice sounded like little bells. Then she appeared at the door.

"Hi my name is Renesmee but everybody calls me Nessie"

"Hi Nessie my name is Clove, what school do you go to?"

"Oh I go to Forks High School with my sisters Alice, Bella, and Rose and my brothers Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. You've already met Bella this is Alice" she said pointing to a pixie like person with short black spiky hair. "This is Rose" she said pointing to a tall angelic looking person with long blonde wavy hair. "This is Jasper" she said pointing to a tall blonde boy with a pained expression on his face. "This is Edward" she said pointing to a male version of herself. "And this is Emmett" she said pointing to a tall muscular boy with dark hair.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh this is my mom" she pointed to a woman who had carmel hair. "And this is my dad" she said pointing to a man with blonde hair. (pics on my profile of Cullens) "Where are your parents?"

"Let me go get them" I sprinted back to the house. "Mom, dad the new neighbors want to meet you" When we got to the neighbors house told them who my mom was and who my dad was.

_Clove's first day at Forks High School_

Today is my first day at Forks High School. I'm so nervous. Well at least I know six people that go there. You know what is unsettling about the girl, Nessie, is how much we look alike. I also look like her sister, Bella, and more like her than I my own they're vampires and are my parents I'm convinced I might be her sister.

"We are Clove and you are mine and Bella's daughter and Nessie is your twin sister"

"I didn't say anything" I said a little confused that he was answering my thoughts

**So that is chapter 1. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up in 2 weeks max.**


	2. Chapter 2 What Did You Say?

What Did You Say?

**Thanks Lilithcase39girl in my story Clove would be dead if The Hunger Games were real so I took them out **

"Oh sorry about that I can read minds."

"I can put up a mental shield." Bella said.

"I can project pictures into people's minds" Nessie said.

"I can see the future" Alice said.

"I'm an empath" Jasper said.

"And we're werewolves" I heard six or seven boys and a (meaning one) girl say.

"Jake" Nessie yelled while running towards a tall muscular boy.

"Hey Ness, who's your friend?" the boy asked after kissing Nessie.

"Oh that's Clove and she is apparently my twin sister. And Clove this is Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, Sam Uley, and Seth and Leah Clearwater. Clove be careful wolves imprint so don't look any of them in the... Clove are you ok? Mom!"

"What Nessie?"

"I think Clove was imprinted on."

"By who?"

"Seth he looks the guiltiest"

"Oh great, two daughters that have been imprinted on, what's next"

Ohmigod I heard Nessie say wolves imprint and I think I was just imprinted on. Seth is so cute, I hope he imprinted on me.

"Clove, Seth just imprinted on you like Jake did with me, Sam did with Emily Young, Leah's cousin, Quil did with Claire Young, Emily's niece, Paul did with Jake's sister, Rachel, and Jared did with Kim. You will meet Emily, Rachel, and Kim tonight at the campfire on First Beach and Claire you'll meet at school ."

"Nessie we have to leave soon if you want to get to school on time."

"Right today is Monday, wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

"Well let's go then."

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'm going to school with the neighbors."

"Ok make some friends"

"Ok I'm ready, but where is it?"

"Off the highway. I did find it my first day but only because of the sign, if the sign had not been there I would have missed it."

"Thanks Bella for taking me to school."

"It's fine" _I'm going to see if I can get her parents to let us adopt her._

"What?"

"I said 'it's fine'"

"No after that"

"No after that"

"Nothing I didn't say anything"

"No you said 'I_'_m going to see if I can get her parents to let us adopt her.'"

"Ok why don't you go to the office and get your schedule" _Maybe the cold is going to her brain._

"It is not" I did all I could to not yell that.

"What is not?" Bella asked confused.

"You said 'Maybe the cold is going to her brain'" I answered in a voice so loud people looked over to see what was happening. I heard whispers like "why is the new girl yelling at Bella" and "doesn't she know anything, if she did she wouldn't be messing with Cullen."

"Uh" I screamed and ran off to find the front office.

"Clove, Clove please come back" I heard Bella plead when I was running away

"No, just leave me alone" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran into a forest and I realised that I was no longer in Forks. Just then a giant wolf came out of nowhere.

"Oh... hi would you happen to know where I am?" I must be crazy I'm talking to a wolf.

"Yes, you are in La Push where we live"

"Oh hi Embry, why are you naked?"

"Wolves don't wear clothes you know"

"Yeah, still would it kill you to keep a pair of clothes with you?"

"I could but I usually change back behind my house. Also where is the fun in wearing clothes right after I change from wolf to human?"

"Ok that is down right disgusting Embry"

"I know now what do you want to..."

"Embry, want to what? No Embry you did not?" No this cannot be happening how can two people imprint on one person?

**What will happen next? Next chapter will be up in about two weeks. Possibly later this week cause I have STAR tests so no homework yay (that probably means I will have a lot of homework next week though)**

**~ TJ (Team Jassie [ Jake/Nessie])**


	3. Chapter 3 The Two Imprinters

The Two Imprinters

**A/N You can leave anonymous reviews if you want so you don't have to be a user to leave a review. MissMura thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites. Warning do not read if you are in the middle of Switched this may contain spoilers**

_...How can two people imprint on one person._

Especially when that one person is me and I'm also the new girl.

"What am I going to do with two imprinters?" I asked Embry.

"I'm so sorry Clove but we have no control over who we imprint on"_ I wonder who she'll choose._

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"You said 'I wonder who she'll choose' does mean I have to pick between you and Seth?"

"Um I didn't say anything after I told you that we didn't have any control over who we imprint on"

"Ok then bye I have to get back to school."

"Bye Clove see you on First Beach later"

_Back at school_

I walked into the office slightly nervous.

"Hi my name is Clove McCarthy and I need my schedule"

"Hi Clove here is your schedule and a map"

"Thank you" First I had history with Mrs. Cullen. Wait Cullen, there must be more than one Cullen it can't be Esme. When I got to building 5 I saw it was indeed Esme.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen I need you to sign this slip for me." I soon saw that she wasn't the only Cullen in the room Alice, Bella and Nessie also had history with Mrs. Cullen.

"Clove I would like you to sit next to Renesmee"

"Ok thank you" I went and took my seat next to Nessie.

"Hey Clove where did you disappear to this morning mom said you ran off into the woods"

"I did then I was imprinted on by Embry"

"What two imprints is that legal?"

"I don't know but it happened so I have to deal with it."

"Miss Cullen Miss McCarthy do you have something you want to share with us?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"No Mrs. Cullen"

"Ok then let's get back to the lesson." Turns out I have every class with Nessie. Soon it was lunch and I grabbed the first thing I saw and went to go sit with Nessie. Soon Bella came over and I knew she would want to talk about what had happened earlier.

"Hi Clove can I talk to you about what happened earlier" and I was right.

"No" I replied simply.

"Let me rephrase that I need to talk to you about what happened earlier"

"No" I replied again icily this time.

"Clove you are going to talk to me" she said with daggers in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well we need to talk about it, you ran off to La Push"

"I ended in La Push then I ran into a naked Embry and he imprinted on me."

"How is that possible I thought he already had an imprint?"  
"Who?"  
"Kyra"  
"Who is Kyra?" I was surprised to Nessie ask this because she had lived here the longest.

"She is Seth and Leah's little sister but you wouldn't know her because she is just a baby"

"Bella, why did you..."

_Vison_

_Nessie, Kyra (how I know this I am not quite sure), and I were sitting in a forest and suddenly Kyra was a wolf._

_End of Vision_

"Nessie go get Aunt Alice I need to talk to her"

"Oh Clove you're back"

"Back what do you mean back I was never gone?"

"Nevermind, what did you see?"

"How did you know I saw anything?"

"Your eyes glazed over like Alice's do when she is having a vision"

"I saw Kyra turning into a wolf"Bella gasped. Just then little pixie Alice came in.  
"Hey Bells what happened Nessie came over to me and said that you needed me?"

"There are two things first, only Edward calls me Bells and you know it second, Clove had a vision"

"Of what?"

"Kyra turning into a werewolf"

"Does this surprise you?"

"Not really"

"Good because I had the same vision and it's happening next year."

"How? I thought Kyra was only four."

"She but don't you remember that conversation you had with Jake after we left?"

"Yes and how do you know about that?" I could tell that they totally forgot about us and Bella didn't see her boyfriend sneak up on her. Edward came up behind her and grabbed her waist and she shrieked.

"Hey Baby" he said to Bella.

"Dad not in school" Nessie whispered to him.

"If I can't do it here then it will be ten times worse at home"

"We don't care" Nessie and I said.

_Later at the bonfire (Edward and Bella haven't done anything worse that at school)_

I was just staring at the bonfire when Seth asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing I fine" I lied.

"You are not fine I can tell"

"Fine I'm thinking of my boyfriend I left behind, Cato." and with that I left crying. I didn't want to go home yet ( had indeed been legally returned to the Cullens) so I went to go find Bella. I was thinking I could ask her if she had had any experiences with stuff like that and I was standing near Bella in a meadow while she was making out with Edward. I had two thoughts _1 how did I get here and 2 Eww. _I covered my eyes and finally after about 5 minutes I heard someone pull away so I scampered to the trees.

"Hey Bells I don't think we're alone"

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I do know it is one of our girls." I was really quiet and I backed away slowly and when I was far enough away I started running then I literally ran into Nessie.

"Hey Clove where are you going?"

"Not really anywhere just trying to get away from something"

"Away from what?"

"Our parents making out in a meadow but I didn't stick around to see if it got worse if you know what I'm saying"

"I got it"

"Good 'cause I really don't want to go into detail"

"Good 'cause I don't want you to"

"Check this out, where's Jake"  
"Over there why?"

"Watch" I thought of Jake and I was near him. "Cool right" I asked when Nessie ran over to me.

"Yeah cool, how did you learn that?"

"Well I left the bonfire crying because Seth kept asking me what was bothering me and I told him my boyfriend Cato and I went looking for mom to ask her if she has been in similar situations"

"She has but I'll let her tell you about those times"

"Anyway I thought of her and I was standing near them and you know the rest" Just then four people walked through the parking lot towards us. (Clove is in italics and Nessie is in bold italics)_ Who are they? __**I don't know let's ask.**_ Nessie and I found we had twin telepathy. We slowly approached them.

"Hi my name is Clove this is my twin Renesmee (That got me a punch from her) but she likes to be called Nessie and her I'm not so sure what he is anymore Jake (That earned me another punch but this time from Jake)"

"I'm Nessie's fiance"

"I'm Rhys this is my brother Matt, my Aunt Maggie, and my girlfriend Wendy. ( I have only read Switched so I have no idea what happens after they get home) They didn't seem to know that we could hear them.

"Should we tell them?" Rhys asked.

"Tell them what?" Maggie and Matt asked simultaneously.

"You'll find out" Rhys and Wendy replied. _Like us.__** Yeah.**_

"Well Wendy is a Trylle Princess. I am her mansklig from where she comes from or manks for short."

"I have a question What are Trylle and mansklig?" I asked.

"A Trylle is a troll and a mansklig is a human. I was switched with Rhys so he lived with trolls and I lived with his family until six months ago and now I'm back living with them."

"Ok knowing that we have some things that we want to tell you. First Nessie and I are half-vampires and Jake, my boyfriend, Seth, and his sisters, Leah and Kyra, are werewolves."

"How old is Kyra?" Wendy asked.

"Old enough to know that you're the Princess and that Loki and the King want you." Kyra said with her cute baby voice.

**Sorry I don't know what to do after this so yeah **

**~TJ**


End file.
